Walk Down the Gray Path
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: Naruto dies at the valley of the end but someone brought him back to life. who are they. Why did brought him back. Is it for good or bad. suck at summaries. Gray Naruto, Akuma Fatomu eye, vibration pulse, six releases bloodlines all 8 normal releases- smart,not too powerful Naruto. Smart, strong sakura. Powerful villians.
1. Chapter 1 Vally Of The End

Walk Down The Gray Path Chapter 1: Valley Of The End

Valley

"Naruto, there is a reason why it is call Valley Of The End." said Sasuke.

Sasuke turn his head to Naruto so their eyes can meet.

"People come here to end their bonds, their friendship, the lives of their friends and brothers." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Why are you telling me this?" ask Naruto.

"Because today they will add another person death to the list and it will be yours."

"We don't have to do this, if you want revenge against your brother we can help you." said Naruto.

"You can help by letting me kill you and so I can Have the mangkeyo sharigan." said Sasuke as he charge up his chidori.

"Guess, you leave me no choice." said Naruto's hand start to glow back.

Mean while in the leaf village...

"Hay billboard brow." said Ino.

"Hay Ino-pig." said Sakura.

"You been waiting at the front gates since they left, Naruto will bring Sasuke-kun back, he always keep his promise." said Ino.

"I hope Sasuke dose come back, so we can be a team seven again but this time I will tell Naruto." said Sakura.

Back at the valley

"What the hell is that?" ask Sasuke.

"A jutsu I made, I call it Reaper's

chakra scalpel, it can do what the normal charka scalpel dose plus couple more things." said Naruto.

"It doesn't matter." said Sasuke as he run at Naruto.

Naruto block the chidori and hit Sasuke in his arm as their forehead protectors fall of them .

"OWWW, What did you do? I can't feel my arm." said Sasuke.

"Like, I said I will bring you back even if I have to break our bones." said Naruto.

Sasuke start to throw kunais at Naruto until he can feel his arm. Sasuke got it where Naruto was at the edge of the water fall.

Near the Valley

"I hope I get there in time." thought Kakashi.

"We are getting close Kakashi."said Pakkun.

"Good." said Kakashi as they head to the valley.

Leaf village

"Tell Naruto what?" ask Ino but she already knew.

"To tell him, to tell him that I love him." said Sakura.

"What about Sasuke?" ask Ino.

"I don't love him, I thought that I did but." said Sakura.

"But you have finally realise that your feelings is for Naruto."Said Ino.

"Yes, I thought I love Sasuke because when we training I have a strange feeling but when I told him yesterday I love him, I didn't have that strange feeling in my stomach, when I ask Naruto to bring Sasuke back to me I had this strange feeling in my stomach." said Sakura.

"Every time you are alone with Naruto or near him you get this strange feeling your stomach but you were thinking it was for Sasuke even if he wasn't with you guys." said Ino.

"Yes, how can I not love Naruto, he was there since the beginning, he became my first friend before I push him away like the other kids, he save my ass many times on our missions, he always took the attacks that could have kill him to save me, he there when I am sad, when he smile it makes me all happy, he makes me laugh, he would done anything for me but.." said Sakura.

"But what?" ask Ino.

"But what happens he only wants to befriends now because he thinks I am only using him to get with Sasuke, or I am to late he lost any feelings for me because I keep turning him down on dates?" ask Sakura.

"He loves you and he will always love you no matter what." said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, How long have you been there?" ask Sakura.

"When you said you going to tell Naruto that you love him." said Shizune.

"Shizune?" said Tsunade.

"I will let you slide on the paper work until Naruto get back." said Shizune.

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade is right, you guys had always love each other and nothing will change that." said Ino.

"You guys are right." said Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade, how is Chouji and others ?"ask Ino.

"Good, You can see them later today." said Tsunade.

Valley

"Fire release: dancing phoenix" said Sasuke before shoot a fire ball that turn into a phoenix at Naruto.

Naruto keep tring to dodge the phoenix but it won't stop attacking. Naruto is now at the edge of the waterfall.

"Chidori" yell Sasuke before he peirce Naruto's heart.

Naruto put his hand over Sasukes cursed mark.

"The second ability of Reaper's chakra scalpel" said naruto as he grab Sasuke arm that went throw his heart with other hand so Sasuke can't pull it out until he finish.

The cursed mark start to burn making Sasuke scream in pain before the cursed seal have disappear. Sasuke had unlock the mangekyo sharigan.

Kakashi got there just when Naruto said " You now are free from the cursed mark, tell Sakura I love her and I will always will.", before Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm. Naruto push Sasuke so he won't fall with him making Sasukes arm slide out of Naruto. Sasuke try to grab Naruto but naruto fall to far. Kakashi try to grab naruto as well but seeing Naruto having a hole where his heart should had been told Kakashi right there Naruto have died. Naruto coat got caught on a tree branch before his lifeless body slip out of his coat.

"Lets take you back." said Kakashi.

"No! I am just like Itachi! I kill my best friend no my brother so I can get the mangekyo sharigan and take revenge! I am a monster! Only if I haven't let hatred took over then I won't have kill him! It is all my fault that he came for me! It is all my fault that he is now dead!" crying Sasuke.

"Sasuke it is not your fault, it is orochimaru because he put the cursed seal on you, the cursed seal make you do things, Naruto dose not want you blame yourself, now lets go get his body and head back to the leaf." said Kakashi.

Hour have past , only thing they found was his forehead protector that had fallen the first time Sasuke try to hit with a chidori and his coat that was a tree branch that got stuck as he fall.

Mean while somewhere unknown...

A old guy standing in the middle of the water with his eyes closes. Naruto's body had went with the strong stream that had slow down by the old man.

"Right on time, I been wait for you Naruto." said the old guy as he pick up Naruto's lifeless body before heading off to the woods.

Two hours later at the village

Kakashi and Sasuke have return.

"Hay Kakashi and Sasuke." said Sakura before sending a fist to Sasuke stomach.

"Where is Naruto-kun, He is walking slow isn't he, I can under stand that after fighting the five sound will make him use alot of charka then he had to fight Sasuke who had all his charka." said Sakura.

"Naruto-kun? When he finally get the girl, he dies." thought Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun? When he finally get to be with Sakura, I had to kill him.  
I am sorry Naruto."thought Sasuke.

"I bet he is staying behind because he thinks that I want to be with Sasuke, I know what to do, I am going to go meet him half and tell him I love him." said Sakura as she went leave the gate.

Kakashi stop her.

"I am sorry Sakura." said Kakashi.

"Why you are sorry? Did he already past me?" ask Sakura.

"No, he is dead, I kill him with the chidori as he remove the cursed seal before falling down the waterfall, He told me to tell you that he loves you and he always will." said Sasuke as he start to cry again.

Sakura punch Sasuke in the face.

"You are fucking sick making jokes like that." said Sakura before sending a kick to his ribs.

"I am not joking Sakura, I am sorry." said Sasuke.

Sakura start to punch him over and over as she start to cry.

"Why?, Why? Sasuke he thought you as a brother, you were his best friend, he would do anything for you." yell Sakura.

Ino and Shinzue grab Sakura. Tsunade went to heal Sasuke.

"I am sorry Sakura, I let the cursed seal took over, I let feel me up with hatred and want power." said Sasuke.

"It is my fault, I should have him get you for me, I wish I could had told him I love him, I should have give him a chance from the beginning." cry Sakura.

"It is not you fault." said everybody as they cry.

Mean while...

The old guy have gotten to his house. Where this old lady was out side planting trees.

"Naruto is finally here, Put him in the room so we can bring him back." said an old lady.

The old lady open the door so the old man can put Naruto in the room. Then the lady follow the old man. The old man put Naruto on a table. The old guy start to send his white charka in Naruto. Then the two old people hands turn gray sending gray Charka into Naruto. Naruto cuts and then the hole where his heart use to be had disappear. Then the old lady's left hand cover in purple charka as her right hand cover in green charka. The old guy's left hand cover in brown charka and his right hand was cover in half red and half blue charka. They send their charka from their hands into Naruto. Then went throw hands signs.

"Yin-yang: blood for life" said the two old people.

Mean while in Naruto's mind...

"Looks like you going to be free." said Naruto.

"Not let, you not going to die today Naruto." said Kurama.

"What do you mean?, Kurama, I lost my heart from the chidori only reason I could had remove the cursed seal is because you keep my body live enough so I can finish." said Naruto.

"Looks like some one is bring us back." said Kurama.

"Grandma? I didn't know she know a jutsu to bring me back." said Naruto.

"I don't think it is her but this people are bring you back, one of them have dave you the black charka when you were a baby under the 3rd hokages knows." said Kurama.

"Can these people be trusted?" ask Naruto.

"I don't know kit, but their charka is strange, like I know them from some where before you were born before your parents were born." said Kurama.

Naruto and Kurama disappear.

Someplace...

Naruto open his eyes.

"Welcome back Naruto." said the old lady.

"Who are you two?, where am I?, How do You Know My name?, and thank you for brig me back." said Naruto.

"Your welcome, and for your questions, I will answer them after we eat." said the old man while he was cooking.


	2. Chapter 2:Returning Home

Walk down the gray path chapter 2: Returning Home

This chapter will be fast forward four years. Two new oc of my will be in this chapter Akiki Hitomu and Satsuki Natsumi both are female and who are the two mystery of people hmmm...

Three ninja are on th way to the leaf village.

"So you are still at the leaf village." said a mystery person.

"Do I know you?" ask someone.

"I been dead for four years and you can't even remember me, I am hurt peverty- sage." said the mystery person.

"N-Naruto, it can't be you, the toad sage said..." before Jiraiya can finds Naruto Interrrupt him.

"That I died, he was right I did died., but I got brought back to life by my two senseis, if you want to know who they are I wil tell you but first will you be with me or against me?" ask Naruto.

"Naruto why will you ask me that of course I am with you." said Jiraiya.

"So you are with me on destorying the leaf village for their sins." said Naruto.

"No,I can't let you do that." said Jiraiya.

"Then you are against me, Akiki and Satsuki stay out of this." said Naruto.

"Naruto,What happen to you?" ask Jiraiya.

"Death had happen, now shut up and prepare to died." said Naruto.

Jiraiya went throw hand signs then yell "Earth release: Earth Golem" making an golem outt of earth before ordering it to attack Naruto,

"Is that all,I will destroy that jutsu with out using any handsigns." said Naruto.

A giant fire snake came out of the ground and wrap itself around the golem.

"How you like my fire release: Snake strangle." ask Naruto before the golem got destroy.

"I have to meant that is a nice jutsu." said Jiraiya as he went throw hand start to go throw handsigns so fast jiraiya lost what handsigns Naruto went throw.

"Fire release: phoenix bullets" said said Jiraiya before shooting fire balls at Naruto.

Naruto just stand there and block the hits before Jiraiya got hit by a water dragon.

"Water style: dancing water dragon, is my first jutsu I made." said Naruto as the water dragon smack Jiraiya cross his face before it send Jiraiya in the Jiraiya was in the sky the dragon got above Jiraiya and start to spin on Jiraiya's stomack sending him to the ground.

Jiraiya slowly start to stand up with blood dripping from his mouth.

"This was fun but fun time is over now lets finish this." said Naruto.

"Naruto don't do this." said Jiraiya.

"Sorry, but I have to." said Naruto befor he disappear then reappear by Jiraiya.

"I win."said Naruto to Jiraiya's ear before walking back to the others.

"Are you going to finish me." ask Jiraiya.

"No, lets go see grandma,I can't belive you really belive me when I said I will destroy the leaf." laugth Naruto.

"You were joking." said Jiraiya.

"Yes and the only reason I faught you is to test my shrength." said Naruto.

"Why didn't you just ask?" yell Jiraiya

"Because you would not go all out if I had ask you to." said Naruto.

"Naruto, i would." said Jiraiya.

"Fine, next time I would ask you." said Naruto as he heal Jiraiya.

"So what you are planing to do once you get back."ask Jiraiya.

"First go see grandma so she can make me part of the leaf villages along with my two students, then go fight my old team before telling you all how I am live" said Naruto.

"Put your guys mask on."order Naruto.

"Yes sensei." said said Akiki and Satsuki as they put their mask on.

_**Hour later in the hokage's office...**_

"Tsunade I want you to meet three people that I have found." said Jiraiya.

"Ok let them in." said Tsuande.

"Guys You can show your face to her and tell who you are." said Naruto.

"Ok sensei." said both.

They enter the room.

Girl with a white tiger mask took her mask had long white hair, blue eyes, c cup breast, she was wear a white hoody with white anbu had a sword on her back.

"My name is Akiki Hitomu." said Akiki as she bow.

Girl with a black dragon mask rook her mask off had black hair, green eyes, b cup breast, she was wearing a black hoody with black anbu clothes. She had a bow and arrows on here back.

"My name is Satsuki Natsumi." said Satsuki as she bow too.

Then a guy with a gray demonic mask said to the hokage.

"It been along time grandma." said Naruto.

She went to punch him but he dodge it.

"Jeeze grandma it been four years since I died." said Naruto.

She froze.

"That's right grandma it is me." said Naruto.

"Naruto" said Tsunade.

Naruto remove his mask.

"Naruto ,it is you, but how?" ask Tsunade as she pull him into a bear hug.

"I will tell you with my old team." said Naruto.

"Boar" said Tsuande.

"Yes Hokage." said Boar.

"Go get..." before Tsuande finish Naruto had interrupt her.

"No, I am planing on fighting them first, then I will reveal who I am, think it as testing my skills and my two students skills to see what rank we will be good at." said Naruto.

"Naruto,You are a high anbu or almost kage but the other two I don't know about." said Jiraiya.

"How do you know that Jiraiya?" ask Tsunade.

"Well they boy trick me to fight him, he claimed he is returning to the leaf to destroy it, but he really want to test his skills against me and have a little fun." said Jiraiya.

"So he is good."said Tsuande.

"Good my ass, if he really did want to destroy the leaf he might be able to do it and I won't be here." said Jiraiya.

"What do you mean you won't be here?" Shizune as she enter the room.

"He would have kill me." said Jiraiya.

"Hello Shizune, it been along time." said Naruto.

Shizune turn around and saw Naruto.

"It can't be." said Shizune as she grab him and pull him in to a bear hug.

"We all miss you." said Tsunade.

"I miss you guy two." said Naruto as he and his two students put back on their mask.

"Naruto I give you permission to fight them but We will be watching in the trees to see the whole thing."Said Tsunade.

"Are they in the same spot." ask Naruto.

"Yes,with their two new team members." said Shizune.

_**With Sakura...**_

"Hi Naruto, I can't believe it been four years since the day you died, Ino and the others is trying to get me go on a date but I am still not ready, I miss you very much, If only if I can see you one more time so I can tell you that I am sorry and I love I have to go see the team for training I will come back you." said Sakura as she left flowers at the wall that made for heros that D.I.A.( die in action)

When Sakura left. Naruto's name had disappaer from the wall.

_**Back with Naruto...**_

Naruto ,his two students, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya are in the trees waiting at team seven training grounds.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato is waiting for Sakura.

Sakura have finally arrive.

"You are late."said Sai.

"Sorry,I had stop to see Naruto." said Sakura.

Three figures jump down from the tree.

"A weakling who got hisself kill." said a Guy with a gray Demonic was wearing all gray anbu clothes.

"Don't talk about him like that." yell Sakura.

"Take it back." said Sasuke.

"Come with me Uchiha to Lord Orochimaru and I will spare your team's life." said the guy with gray demonic mask.

"Fuck you and fuck that Snake prick." yell Sasuke as lighting start to go around him.

"White Tiger , you get the guy who need to go get a fucking tan."

"Ok sensei" said Akiki Hitomu.

"Black Dragon you go get the wood release user and I can handle the other three." said Naruto.

"Yes sensei"said Satsuki Natsumi.

Naruto eyes turn all black with red slits.

"A new dojutsu?" said Kakashi as he activate his sharigan and same as Sasuke.

_**With Sai and Akiki**_

Sai and Akiki been fighting with their fighting style for ten minutes.

Sai dodge a kick to his head and but it was folow by her other got kick in the face that send him away a good ten feet. Akiki start to go throw hand signs. Then she yell "Lightning release: multiple tiger strikes" making a tiger made out of lightning and sending it at hurry and made an wall made of ink to stop the then sent four wolves made of ink whitch attack try to destroy them but they were to fast.

_**With Yamato and Satsuki**_

"Wood release: wooden dragon" said Yamato before send a dragon made out of wood at Satsuki.

"Scorch release: scorching dragon" said Satsuki sending a dragon made of of fire to destroy the wooden dragon.

Satsuki and Yamato start to go hand to hand comebat. Satsuki recieve a punch in the stomach folow by an elbow to the went to send a kick to Satsiki but she block the send and elbow to Yamato's knee follow by a kick to the face.

_**With team 7**_

Kakashi went throw handsigns then yell " water release: water dragon" Sending a dragon made out of dodge the attack then dodge a punch by Sakura but he got hit by Sasukes fire balls which was follow by Sakura's punch that send Naruto to send kick to Naruto's face before charging a chidori.

Sasuke and Kakashi both yell " Double chidori" as they went to stab Naruto.

"Almighty Push" said Naruto making Kakashi and Sasuke sending to a tree.

"Universal Pull" said Naruto pulling all three of them to him then he send a kick to each one of them follow by a punch.

"Wind release: thin needles of pain" said Naruto sendinding thin needles made of wind into them.

"Thats enougth" yell Tsunade.

Naruto and his two student stop then went to Tsunade.

"Satuki and Aikiki, you both are chunin, You three are memebers of team seven." said Tsunade.

Tsunade hand those two a chunin jacket. Then she went to Naruto and had him over a Jonin jacket.

"You are a Tokubetsu Jonin." said Tsunade.

"Thank you grandma." said Naruto as the three put there new jackets on.

"No promble Naruto." said Tsunade.

"Naruto?" said Kakashi.

Naruto turn around and took his mask off.

"It been along time sensei." said Naruto.

Sakura ran up to Naruto and pull him into a hug start to cry.

Naruto hug her back.

"It is ok Sakura, please don't cry." said Naruto as he rub her back

Sakura turn her head so she can look him in the eyes.

Naruto just smile at her and let go of her but she didn't let go of thing shock gave him a kiss, not a quick pat , but a passion wrap his arms around her as she put her arms around his neck as they kiss.

"Hello" said Sai.

Making Sakura and Naruto stop kissing.

"Umm hello." said Naruto.

Shizune and Tsunade punch Sai.

"I miss you and I love you Naruto." said Sakura.

"I love and miss you too, what about you and Sasuke?ask Naruto.

"She never did love me, she had always love you , she was going to tell you that the day you die." said Sasuke.

"how are you alive Naruto?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, how?" ask everyone.

"Well" said Naruto.

Naxt chapter is where you will find out who brought Naruto back to life and where did Naruto meet his two students.


	3. Chapter 3:They Are Your Senseis

Walk down the gray path chapter 3: They are Your Senseis?

Next week I will start to take turns on writing my stories because I am adding some new stories.

"My two Senseis have transfer their charka in me before they did a rare jutsu that brings me back to life." said Naruto

"What is the Jutsus?" ask Tsunade.

"Yin-yang release: blood for life" said Naruto.

"I never hear of it before." said Tsunade.

"Because only three people can do it." said Naruto.

"Who all can do it Naruto?"ask Sasuke.

"My two senseis and me,if you wnt to know how to do it, well forget."said Naruto.

"Why won't you tell us how sensei?" ask Akiki and Satsuki.

"Because it requires a sacrifice and the person who was brought back from the dead has to kill somebody with in two days that person got brought back to life or that person will die a slo and painful death the next day." said Naruto.

_**Flash Back...**_

"Naruto, You need to kill him, He plan on raping and mudredering people, so you are killing two birds with one stone." said a old lady.

"Is this the only way, I can stay alive?" ask Naruto.

"Yes." said the old man.

"I guess I am doing the world a favor by taking his life for his sins." said Naruto.

"Like I said, Killing two birds with one stone." said the old Lady.

Naruto walk up to the guy who was about to rape a woman infront of her family that are tied pull out his stab the guy right in his spin so he can grab the guy and pull him off the summon ten clones to untied her Family.

"Thank you ." said the woman and her family.

"No promble." said Naruto.

"Is there anything We can do for you?" ask the woman.

"Nope, but I will be taking him with me." said Naruto as he pick up the man.

"What is your name?" ask a young girl.

"Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze" said Naruto.

"You are my hero.I heard you got kill." said the girl and her brother.

"I am glad to be someones hero and I was dead." said Naruto.

"We glad that you save us wait until I tell my friends." said the boy.

"Go head but tell them the Demonic Phantom have save you guys and don't tell anybody that I ama live yet" said Naruto.

"Cool Name and ok." said the kids.

"Thank you,Take care." said Naruto.

"Take care Demonic Phantom." said everybody as Naruto left.

Naruto brought the guy to his two new senseis.

Naruto brought the kunai to the guys throat an slice it.

_**Flash back ended...**_

"What is the sacrifice?" ask Sakura.

"I won't tell you guys." said Naruto.

"Naruto, Tell me." order Sakura.

"Drop it Sakura.I he don't want to tell us then he won't have to" said Tsunade.

"Ok Lady Tsunade." said Sakura.

"Naruto, when you said that you know that jutsu, did you ever use?" ask Kakashi.

"Yes, he have." said Akiki and Satsuki.

Naruto tell them the day he use it.

_**Flashback...**_

Naruto was walking when he found two little girls summon two clones to carry the girls to the two girls parents had their headscut off so therewas no way of saving them.

"Senseis, I found two little girls they are dieing." said Naruto as his clones put them on the table.

"Naruto, you know what to do but you have to give them half of charka, since they are alive don't give them the gray or green charka." said the old man.

"Since you brougth them here you will train them and get them to kill one person since the charka is split into two." said the old lady.

"Yes sensei." said Naruto.

Naruto went to the girl with white hair and send black charka follow by brown and red. Then he went to the girl with black hair and send white charka follow by blue and went threw handsigns beore he put his hands on their headas their body start to heal he yell "Yin-yang release: blood for life."The two girls open their eyes and they saw Naruto and ask him "Who are you and where is our Parents?"

"They are dead and I have save You so don't worry I or my seneis won't hurt you." said Naruto.

"Ok but you didnt anwser our question on who are you?" said a girl with white hair.

"I am your new sensei and my name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze." said Naruto.

"I remember you but why are you not at the leaf last thing I heard that you got kill." said the girl with black hair.

"I was brought back to life with the same jutsu I use on you." said Naruto.

"Was he the one who save the land of the waves Satsuki?" ask the girl with white hair.

"Yes Akiki." said Satsuki.

_**Flashback end...**_

"So you save these two." said Sakura.

"Yeap." said Naruto.

"Who are your senseis?" ask Shizune and Jiraiya.

"They both mother and son." said Naruto.

"That didn't give us our anwser ."said Jiraiya.

"If I tell you,you guys won't believe." said Naruto.

"We will believe anything now, since you came back from the dead." said everybody.

"It is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, both training me until thye thought I am done with my training and went back to the after life." said Naruto

Everybody was shock.

"How are team ten, nine and eight are doing?" ask Naruto.

"They are doing good. No what Lets had a cook out so you can see everybody again." said Tsunade.

"OK that will be a good Idea." said Naruto.

Tsunade wrote downa list of people and have the list to Sai and Yamato.

"I want you two to go to them and tell them that they are require to be at the cook at six tonight." order.

"Yes lasy Tsunade." they both about to leave until Naruto stop them.

"Make sure to not tell them I am here and I would like to get to know you guys a little more at the cook out." said Naruto.

"We won't tell them and we will like that." said both.

"Naruto,Where those eyes?"ask Sasuke.

"It is my dodjutsu call there are two orms the first form that you seen is call Akuma eye and my second and final form is call Akuma Fatomu eye." said Naruto.

"What does it do?" ask Sasuke.

"It is stronger then the fact the Rinnegan came from it." said Naruto.

"The Rinnegan?" said Sasuke.

"It an eye that requires a person to have the dna of Senju and Uchiha or the person can recieve it from somebody but they were only few people to ever have it." said Kakashi.

"Grandma, I would Like everything my parents have left me." said Naruto.

"Naruto I thought you don't know who youre parents are." said Sakura.

"My senseis have told me." said Naruto.

"Who are they?" ask Sasuke.

"Kushina Uzamaki and Minato would like my last name add the Namikaze after the Uzamaki"said Naruto.

"I will give you themat the cook out." said Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Your parents are the 4th hokage and his wife." said Sasuke.

"Yeap." said Naruto.

What is the sacrifice that Naruto is talking about. What did you think about the lash backs.


	4. chapter 4: A Suprise

Walk down the gray path chapter 4: A Suprise

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Iruka,Teuchi , Ayame Team Guy, team 9, team 10,the new team 7 ,and their Senseis were all at the cook out having walk up to Sakura.

"So I see you are in a good mood. Have you found someone?" asK Ino.

"Yes, I have and You will meet him later." said Sakura.

"Tell me about him." said Hinata.

"He is has two students and all three of them are on my team."said Sakura.

"He is smart and handsome." said a guy with a gray demonic phantom mask and gray anbu clothes.

"Hay baby." said Sakura as she wrap her arm around is waist.

Naruto put his arm around Sakura shoulder.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka." said Ino.

"You guys all look different since the last time I saw you guys." said Naruto.

"Do we know you?" ask Kiba.

"Yes you do, I thought maybe your nose can tell who I am." said Naruto.

"You do smell like someone that I know but that is impossible." said Kiba.

"Who is he?" ask Hinata.

Naruto remove his mask to reveal who he is.

"Naruto, You are alive but how!" said everyone except thepeople who knew.

Naruto told them every thing from from get brought back to life to how he meet his two students.

"So what is the sacrifice?" ask Hinata as she hold her boyfriend Kiba's hand.

"I am not ready to tell you guys but I will." said Naruto.

"So are you two a thing or What?" ask Ino.

"I not sure, it is up to Sakura-chan.I don't mind her be my girlfriend if that what she wants." said Naruto.

"Course I be your girlfriend." said Sakura before She Naruto into a kiss.

"Awww" said Ino.

Naruto hold Sakura as they kiss each and Sakura stop kissing each other.

"Akiki and Satsuki come here I want you to meet my friends." said Naruto.

Akiki and Satsuki walk up to their sensei and remove their mask.

"Guys this Akiki and Satsuki." said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you two." said everyone.

"Naruto told us about you guys." said Akiki and Satsuki as they give Sasuke a dirty look.

Naruto and Sakura left the group to go to the top of the hokage heads for an hour before the food will be done.

"It been awhile since I been up here." said Naruto.

"I come up here every day to look at the view and remember everytime you paint the faces." said Sakura.

"I am sorry that I haven't came back, Everyday when I train i was thinking about you." said Naruto.

"I am just glad that you are alive and we can be with each other." said Sakura.

"Me too." said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura.

"Yes Sakura-chan." said Naruto.

"I am sorry for everthing. I wish I have never been mean to you andshow you my real feelings fromthe beginning." said Sakura.

"It is no promble." said Naruto.

"Yes it." said Sakura.

"Let me tell you a story, there was a kid who hate plan on killing everybody once he get day he meet a girl who became his first he meet her she didn't have any friends. He ask her do she want to be his friend and she said that day he made a promise that he will always be there for her and protect four months they stop being he never broke his promise until the day he later he return. Do you know what happen?" ask Naruto.

"What happen?" ask Sakura.

"The boy made it his goal to never broke his promise to her she saw him again she told him that she loves and miss told her I love and miss you two. Right now the couple is sitting on the hokage -chan the past is the past, the future is the future Only thing we should worry about is right now ." said Naruto.

"I love you and I will always love you." said Sakura.

"I love you too and I will always love you"said Naruto before he give her a passion kiss.

"So you been training under Grandma." said Naruto.

"Yes, along with Anko, Kurenai, and Kakashi." said Sakura.

"Starting next week, I am going to get training by those four along with Guy, Asuma, Yamato and Jiraiya. Then I will have been train by all three legendary Sanins." said Naruto.

"What do you mean by all three legenday Sanins?" ask Sakura.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto have train me for the last two years while my blood clones get train by my senseis.I had join him to save people that he had kiddnap from the wave mission.I had to earn his trust before he send me with seven of his men to kill the people I was looking for.I kill the seven people plus thirdteen guards at the place before I have save Orochimaru ound out by th time I head back to kill him and both were gone with everything." said Naruto.

"Does Tsunade and Jiraiya know?" ask Sakura.

"Yes, on the way here Jiraiya told me who going to start traing me and who is going train my team.I told him about Orochimaru and Kabuto.I told him he can let Tsunade and Anko know but only those two." said Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura I can't tell you the whole truth let." thought Naruto.

"Ok, So what are you going to train on with them?" ask Sakura.

"My elements release, taijutsu, charka control, weapons, and some other skills." said Naruto.

"Thats good." said Sakura.

"If you want I can teach you some new jutsus and medical nin-jutsu that Tsunade doesn't know?" said Naruto.

"I will love that." said Sakura as they head back to the cook out.

With Orochimaru...

"Lord Orochimaru, Naruto have to return to the leaf village." said Kabuto.

"Good, Our plan is in motion." said Orochimaru.

"When will we attack?" ask a mystery man.

"Once he thinks we are stop looking for him then we will kill him along with every one he cares about." said Orochimaru.

"He thinks he can escapeafter freeing our prisioners and trying to kill you." said Kabuto.

"Thanks to him, I now got a new power that he will beg me for mercy." said Orochimaru with and evil laugh.

With Akatsuki...

"Naruto is now with the leaf village he had betray Orochimaru but Orochimaru is still alive." said Zetsu.

"Itachi, Kisame you know what to do." said pain.

What is Naruto hiding from Sakura? What is the new power Orochimaru got?


	5. Chapter 5:Sharigan Vs Akuma

Walk down the Gray path Chapter 5: Mangekyo Sharigan Vs. _Akuma Fatomu eye_

It been two days since Naruto have move in into his parent's old house. Sakura went to get them some food, so she can cook lunch for Naruto. Naruto wanted to want to cook for her but she said "No it is your birthday."Naruto went to his training area.

"I know you are here Itachi and Kisame." said Naruto.

"How nice for you to remember my name nine tales brat." said Kisame as he reveal himself from a tree while Itachi came from behind another tree.

"You have grow Naruto-kun." said Itachi.

"I can't say the same for your slow friend over there." said Naruto.

"You should have stay dead." said Kisame as Itachi gave Naruto a small smile.

"Come with us Naruto-kun and save yourself from getting hurt." said Itachi.

"I got a better idea, what about you both leave and save yourself from death." said Naruto as he crack his neck and fingers.

"Cocky are you, You couldn't handle our first meeting even against Sasuke." said Kisame as he pull out his sword.

"Fire release: fire sharks" said Naruto as he shoot firefrom his mouth that turn into sharks and sending them at Kisame.

"Water release: water wall" said Kisame as he made a wal of water to block the in coming attack.

"Where is he?" ask Kisame when the water wall drop.

"Rasengan of Life and Death" said Naruto as he slam a red-ish black Rasengan into Kisame.

Kisame's body turn into water.

"A water clone!" said Narutoas he jumpaway from Itachi's blade.

"So you got a sword too Itachi." said Naruto as he cut his thumbs before touching his palms with is blood thumbs.

"Naruto-kun, tere lots of things you don't know about me." said Itachi as Kisame and him went to stab Naruto but Naruto dodge the attack.

"Same for you Itachi." said Naruto as two swords pop out of Naruto seals on his palms.

Naruto's swords handle shows a white tiger fighting a black dragon the blade is a double edge red-ish black. Naruto ran up to Itachi and swung his swords at them to get block.

"My sword should have took your charka." said Kisame.

"I know thanks to my new inprove seal, it stops any charka sealing techniques." said Naruto as he push his charka into both o his swords make them cover in a rainbow look charka.

Naruto jump away from Kisame and Itachi to start to swing his sword around him.

"Elemental Twister Dragon" said Naruto as he made a dragon with all five elements that turn into a twister as Itachi made a Fire,wind, lightning dragons while Kisame made an earth and water dragons.

_**With Sakura...**_

What is that?" said a little boy as he point towards Naruto house.

Sakura was on walk to Naruto's house but stop when the little boy said something and point towards Naruto's house but in the sky. What she saw was five dragons with a different element plus one dragon that took the color of a rainbow. The five dragons combine to make another rainbow dragon and start to twist to look like the other one.

Next thing she new the two dragons went at each other before the village heard a boom that shook the village.

"Sakura what was that?" ask Kakashi and Sasuke when they pop out of a store with a bag.

"It came from Naruto's place, I am thinking he is training." said Sakura.

_**With Naruto's fight...**_

" You got strong nine tailed brat." said Kisame as Itachi activate his Sharigan.

"You haven't see nothing yet" said Naruto asactivate his Akuma eye, his eyes turn to all black with red slit.

"So you got a dodjutsu Naruto-kun." said Itachi.

Itachi ran up tp Naruto but only to get hit by a black ball.

"Your Sharigan is useless against my eyes." said Naruto as he made four black balls that turn into blades and send them.

"Water release: water wall, earth release: earth wall" said Kisame and Itachi.

"These black things are my blood, I clan shape shift them with these eyes." said Naruto as the blades went threw both walls.

"Shit" said Kisame and Itachi as they dodge the swords.

Itachi activate his mangekyo sharigan.

"So you side to use your mangekyo sharigan, let you so you my second and final form of my eyes." said Naruto as his eyes turn into _Akuma Fatomu eyes the red slits turn into the nuclear waste design._

_Naruto went at Itachi and Kisame again but this time it had double it speed._

_"_Susanoo" said Itachi as a giant warrior made of charka cover Kisame and him.

"Let's see who is stronger,Lord of the Devas ." said Naruto as a redish -black ten tailed demon knight cover Naruto.

_**With Sakura**_

"What is that?" said Sakura.

"No way that is a Susanoo." said Sasuke.

"What is a Susanoo?." ask Sakura.

"If you got a Mangekyo sharigan in both eyes and you are an Uchiha then you can turn your charka into that to proctect you and attack." said Kakashi.

"Then thats mean..." said Sakura before Sasuke interrupt her.

"It is my brother Itachi, he came back to get Naruto." said Sasuke as they saw another charka figure show up.

"Lets go help him then." said Sakura as she seal the food and the bags into her arm.

As Team 7 head to Naruto's house, Tsunade,Jiraiya,and team 8,9(Guy). and team 10 saw the same thing and hurry to Naruto's house.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto and Itachi's Knights keep attack each other and blocking eah other good ten minutes Naruto Warrior disappear.

"Dam still can control it" said Naruto as he drop to his knees and hands before he start to breath heavy.

"You lost Nine taild brat." said Kisame ad Itachi went to grab Naruto.

"I don'tthink so brother." Sasuke as he send a kick to Itachi head.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" ask Sakura and Hinate.

"Lets go Kisame" said Itachi before they disapear.


	6. Chapter 6: mystery

Walk down the gray path chapter 6: mystery

Please leave a report Dragon-master999 and Dragon-master9991 they are both the same guy. He is a flamer and he is telling people to not read my stories and don't let me adopt their is doing this to kyuubi16 and Dragon-master999 is dragon-master9991 and dragon-master9993. He needs to get reported. I got proof of all three accounts where he is talking crap in my reviews and other people reviews. he won't stop harassing me and is telling people to not read my stories and to not let me or kyuubi 16 to adopt and he is trying to claim on You said Yes review I am dragon-master9993 which I am not. He also made account dragon-master9992

The next day they found two bodies with their life and charka drain from them.

"Go get team seven." order Tsunade.

After five minutes team seven had arrive.

"Naruto, how do you feel ?" ask Tsunade.

"I feel like, I gain a new, why?" ask Naruto.

"Since your fight, you look pale." said Shizune.

"That, well when I use my demonic warrior to fight Itachi's susanoo. I had no complete control over it for now." said Naruto.

"Since you are better, I need your help." said Tsunade.

"Ok grandma, what is it?" ask Naruto.

"Someone kill two ninjas last night by stealling their life force and charka." said Tsunade.

Naruto face turn to worry look.

"Naruto you know what is going on. don't you?" ask Kakashi.

"It is Orochimaru, he been trying to gain inmmortality." said Naruto.

"This is way different then Orochimaru way, but I won't pull it pass him." said Kakashi.

"I want you guys to go look for any clues." said Tsunade.

"Ok" said team seven before they all left.

"Jiraiya don't you have a feeling that he is hiding something." ask Tsunade.

"He won't tell us what the scarifce id for using that jutsu." said Jiraiya.

"I know that, I mean it got something to do with this mission." said Tsunade.

"I have to agreed with you." said Jiraiya.

_**With Team seven**_

"I think we should split up." said Naruto.

"I_ agreed with Naruto- kun we will cover more ground." said Sakura._

_"Naruto, Sakura, Satsuki, and Akiki, you guys will cover one area,while rest of us cover the rest of the area." said Kakashi._

_" We will take the west side and you take the east side." said Naruto._

_"That sounds good to me." said Kakashi before they all split up._

_Naruto secertly hanf Satsuki and Akiki a scroll._

_"Lets look over here Sakura-chan." said Naruto._

Sakura and Naruto start to look around.

"Multiple shadow clone." said Akiki and Satsuki as they made eleven more of each of them.

Then they unseal the scrolls that Naruto have given them.

" You know what to do, they are start to ask questions that they won't want the answers to." said Akiki.

They hand over each clone some things. Then they had the clones to put them in different ares to make like it was there the whole time and it was the person didn't know that they drop some put blood on some things before making it look old. While Satsuki put some string in some places.

Once everything was done the girls release their shadow clones. Then they went to find Naruto and Sakura.

"Sensei we found some evinces." said Satsuki.

Naruto and Sakura follow the girls.

"I will send a message to Kakashi." said Naruto as he summon a snake.

"Naruto, How can I help you." ask the snake.

"I need you tell Kakashi, we found evines. He is some where that direstion Tado." said Naruto.

"Ok." said Tado.

After couple of minutes the other part of team seven had arrive.

"You guys found anything?" ask Sakura.

"Nope." said Sai.

Naruto and Kakashi gather all the evince before they all left to see Tsunade.

"We found evince that this person is a cross of Orochimaru, Kabuto, two unkowns." said Sasuke.

"I think Kabuto made a clone using four peoples dna and sent him over here to test him out." said Sai.

"I will agree, with him."said Naruto.

"That will do, take the rest of the day off." order Tsunade.

Team seven had left.

"What do you think?" ask Jiraiya.

"Naruto can have planted it but why will he do that? ask Tsunade.

"Why you think he gots something to do with this?" ask Shizune.

"He returns then out of no where strange things start to happenning." said Tsunade.

"What if he is getting frame?" ask Shizune.

"It does make since, The council and Danzo wants Naruto to join his root since he was a new born." said Jiraiya.

"If they are framing him, Then they will all get death." said Tsunade.

_**With Naruto**_

"Sakura- chan, what do you think is going on?" ask Naruto.

"I don't know but I know we will find out." said Sakura.

"I hope that we can stop the person from doing it again." said Naruto.

"I hope so too, I know we will stop the person sooner or later." said Sakura.

"What you got plan for next wenesday night?" ask Naruto.

"Nothing, Why?" ask Sakura.

"How will you like to go on a date next wenesday?" ask Naruto.

"I would love that Naruto-kun."said Sakura.

"I wish I can tell you what happening Sakura, but it is better if you don't find out." thought Naruto.

Sakura wrap her arms around Naruto's neck. She stare in his blue eyes.

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." said Naruto before he catch her lips for a kiss.

Sakura rub her tongue against Naruto's lips asking for entrance which Naruto have acceppt. They start to have a tongue battle which he let Sakura win. They broke their kiss.

" I am glad that you are back, I miss you so much." said Sakura as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I glad that I am a live and here too, I miss you so must." said Naruto.

"What happen to your senseis?" ask Sakura.

"They died right before I came back." said Naruto.


End file.
